


An Officer & A Gentleman

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Police Officer Regina Mills, Speeding, Tumblr Prompt, speeding ticket, traffic stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Officer Regina Mills gets some excitement during a boring evening shift.





	An Officer & A Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> directerparrilla prompted: outlaw queen + 38 please (cop/person getting a speeding ticket au)

Regina hated the night shift. As a single mom, she’d much rather spend her nights at home with her son. She mostly got around to working during the day, but Emma Swan had begged her to cover her shift so she could go out for her anniversary. After promises of takeout from Granny’s and filing her paperwork for a week, Regina had relented and left Henry with a sitter. All of that lead her to sitting in a squad car around midnight that Friday evening.

 

Storybrooke was a quiet town, where not a lot of crime happened. Sure, they had their peak times around holidays, but most of her days were spent giving out tickets and reporting to “noise complaints”, which was normally an old bitty complaining about a barbeque at 7 PM. Sure enough, she hadn’t written a single ticket all night and had spent most of it sitting around, drinking coffee to try to stay awake.

 

Suddenly, a truck came zooming past her and the speedometer started blinking like crazy. Even that late at night, this was far too dangerous. Dropping her to-go mug in the cup holder, she hit the gas and flicked the switch so the siren went off. She hoped that the driver wouldn’t be too much of an idiot and put up a fight. Luckily for her, they quickly slowed down and pulled off t the side of the road.

 

Regina got out of the back and headed around to the driver’s side window. Sitting in the seat was a man with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He had some scruff on his chin and looked pretty tired. She straightened up and put on a more serious face, knowing how hard she had to work to be taken seriously by men. The driver quickly rolled down the window.

 

“License and registration, sir,” she told him.

The man had his license in hand and passed it over, before leaning to grab the registration from the glove department. “There you go.”

Regina shined her flashlight on the ID, reading his name. _Robin Locksley_. “Mr. Locksley, do you have any idea how fast you were going?”

“Over the speed limit.” He flashed her a smile. “I’m sorry, I know it’s no excuse I was just in a hurry to get home and relieve the sitter.”

Regina felt a chip at her heart, parents always seemed to get in there, but she had to stay firm. “I appreciate that, sir, but you were going 80 in 55.”

“Again, I apologize.”

“I’m gonna go run these, I’ll be right back.”

 

Regina headed back to her car and put in his information. Robin Locksley, 30 years old. He had gained his citizenship just a year prior and had no criminal record to speak of. Pushing herself back out, she walked over to the truck and handed back his license and registration.

 

“I’m going to let you off with a warning, sir. Just keep in mind that you could kill someone with that speed.”

“I’m aware. Like I said, I have to get back and relieve the sitter. It’s no excuse, but my son had a nightmare. I left my date as soon as I could, I just want to get home to him.”

Regina frowned. “I get it, I’m a mother myself. I just know that I’m more good to him if I get home alive.”

“You’re absolutely right. Thank you for your kindness, Officer…” He squinted to see her name badge in the light.”

“Mills. Regina Mills.”

“Thank you, Officer Mills.”

“You’re very welcome, Mr. Locksley. Here’s hoping I don’t have to pull you over again.”

 

Robin gave her a smile and nodded, before pulling off into the darkness-this time at a decreased speed. Regina let out a sigh as she watched him drive away. A part of her hoped she’d see the handsome speeder sometime soon-just under better circumstances.


End file.
